


Witches

by vkfarenheit



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce is a witch, that is all.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Witches

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless witch and nobleman Kal has saved him from an angry crowd.


End file.
